cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brotherhood of Nod
Nod is a singular organization --Dthaiger 03:15, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Third Tiberium War As provided in the cutscene at the end of the Second Tiberium War, in which Kane is ran through with a spike, as well as McNeil's notes found in the Firestorm manual, Kane died. Now, Kane is being cloned, that is true, but until the exact details are known, it's not right to say that Kane survived his encounter with McNeil. Also, it's still speculative as to exactly what happened in 2047. --Dthaiger 06:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :KANE IS NOT BEING CLONED! The CABAL's tank is a stasis tank. *STASIS*. Mikael Grizzly 11:51, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Could you explain further? --Dthaiger 15:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Kane's body was placed by CABAL into a stasis tube for recovery and he was also hooked up to CABAL's core processing component. CABAL attempted to overwrite Kane, turning him into his puppet, but Kane resisted that and instead forced a merger, whichr esulted in the "Our directives must be reassesed" sentence synthesised by them through CABAL. Second, there is no known method of accelerated cloning. :::Also, notice how the supposed hall of clones has women in them, and none of the clones actually resemble him. Not to mention that the Kane in 2030 was the same Kane that got hit by the Ion Cannon. Mikael Grizzly 22:06, 7 January 2007 (UTC) According to the novel, Kane didn't die, and in fact still suffers from chest pain. (Also, he had half his face burned off in the first one and got a metal covering. That guy's tough.) The clones could have been an error, though. PsiSeveredHead 02:34, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Those WERE. NOT. CLONES. Unless Kane opted to have cloned himself with boobs. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:10, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Garr dont you people pay attention to the story, Or havnt you passed CnC 3 yet? Kane isnt human! The scrin say so at the end of their missions in TW. Nobody knows what exactly Kane is. But he is definitly not a clone.(iola33) 23rd September 2007 Weird and Different Everything had gone weird and different since the Third War. Nod worn capes in the third war, had a heavy assault walker, their air power has more versatility, reuse nukes again, more zealots and even extra Templars. Who cares about them? GDI has better weapons and was the worst foe you will ever meet in a one on one fight especially their Mammoth Tanks. ::Why do you post the same babbling tirade over and over again?Raptor22 23:31, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I don't know but I'm sorry for running out of ideas. :I suggest you really revise your line of thought and stop complaining, seriously. It's annoying, serves no purpose and shows that you don't even bother trying to understand the changes. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:13, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. :::I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to think for yourself and understand the changes. It's really not that difficult. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:11, 23 September 2007 (UTC)